


that one new year's eve with a fuck to remember

by verbalatte



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (very light) Dom/Sub, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beard burns, Bearded Steve Rogers, Beefy Hairy Bucky Barnes, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame for that matter, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Using Lord's name in vain, in a sense that bucky calls steve his boy, the draft title to this fic was “NYE SOFT FUCKING” which about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalatte/pseuds/verbalatte
Summary: “The question is, Steven,” he drawled, “how doyouwant to take it tonight?”And oh,oh, sothat’show they’re ending their evening tonight.Steve honestly just wanted to get Bucky into the shower with him.





	that one new year's eve with a fuck to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [girlbookwrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbookwrm) for beta-ing this fic and helping me with the summary. If not for her I would never know that chest is singular and tits are plural (what the fuck, English?)

They were riding up the elevator towards their apartment in the tower when Bucky let so much as a fidget get through his thick wall of pretend nonchalance. It was only a very tiny tell, his fist clenched once hastily. But Steve noticed—of course Steve noticed—and shifted himself closer to Bucky. 

“Crowd didn’t go easy on you?” he murmured while tucking his chin on top of Bucky’s shoulder. He took Bucky’s pinkie with his thumb and forefinger slowly, and Bucky entwined their hands. Not bad enough that he couldn’t respond then, he was probably just tired.

After everything, after the Accord, Thanos, the time travel hijinks that Steve still found hard to believe had happened, and every other administrative hogwash in-between were taken care of, Steve opted to lay down his mantle so he could spend as much time as possible with his best guy (and with his own self, if he was honest). And sure, Bucky might have made peace with himself now, but he still had his bad days sometimes. There was one instance when Bucky clammed up for a whole day because he let M’boye’s daughter injure herself while playing tag under his watch. A new year’s eve party in an enormous ballroom among not-exactly friendly crowd with firework blasts as a side dish sure warrant some cautions, if you ask Steve. 

Bucky hummed, his thumb moving absentmindedly on top of Steve’s hand. “It ain’t that bad,” he answered, “‘was noisy and all, but at least I didn’t get as much brunt of the attention as Mr. Superstar here.”

He flicked his eyes nervously to Steve and let out a tentative smile. It was still a smile. Steve gave an answering grin and lunged his neck forward to give Bucky’s cheek a quick peck. 

“Well, what do I do, Buck,” Steve felt his grin getting wider when he saw some crinkles on the corner of Bucky’s eye, full of mirth, “They seem to like my new bad boy image too much. Yaknow, nation ex-fugitive, gruffy hero and all. Too alluring not to fawn over.”

Bucky’s shoulder shook slightly from his amusement, and the elevator door opened to their apartment right then. Bucky took a leading stride outside while dragging Steve by the hand.

“Oh _do they_ , Rogers? I thought you’ve been a bad boy longer than they’ve been alive, though?” He teased. 

Steve could tell the tips of his ears must have flushed red by now, because that josh could go either way with how they usually were. Steve just didn’t know how Bucky wanted to end their evening tonight, and oh, he had pulled Steve into their bedroom while Steve was busy getting flustered. 

Bucky disposed of his three layers of formalwear in a jiffy. Steve followed suit. He was only about to open his cufflinks when Bucky finished getting rid of his pants, and planted himself face first into the king-size bed in the middle of the room. He stayed there, motionless, and Steve didn’t miss the way his shoulders loosened minutely.

He took his time getting out of the tailored suit T’challa had gifted him, careful as to not damage it, while ogling at the line of Bucky’s bare back muscles. The way his toned muscles flexed when he moved to arrange the pillow, how his red briefs hugged his ass tightly—it’s so _bright_ , Bucky insisted on wearing bright, saturated colors these days—made Steve sigh with longing. Steve was only a normal human, after all. Was now, at least. 

After he got down to his boxers, he adjusted his chub so it didn’t appear too blatant. They might be comfortable enough in their relationship to present one another with random boners at any time of the day, but Steve still knew manners, okay. Sarah Rogers did not raise a boy who’d offer comfort through unsolicited grinding. (Not exactly her words, but she’d get the gist of it, God rest her soul). 

Steve then moved forward, mindful to make his steps audible so Bucky would know he was approaching the bed. “Not gonna shower tonight, Buck?” He asked. 

Bucky gave a non-answering grumble and buried his head deeper into the pillows. Steve pursed his lips, partially because he didn’t want to _giggle_ at how adorable Bucky was, but also because he was considering his options. He didn’t mind calling it a day without washing up, but Bucky had had too much styling gel on his hair. Steve didn’t want to risk Bucky waking up with his hair cloyed and untamed; that tended to give him a sour look until lunch. 

Steve hummed and joined Bucky into the bed. He then sidled closer and hovered on top of Bucky’s bulky figure, trailing his breath along his spine upwards, followed by a few light kisses. Bucky shivered a little. 

“C’mon Buck, don’t want you whining at me for bad hair day tomorrow.” He muttered.

Bucky scoffed disbelievingly. “I’ll have the energy to clean up if Stark has a replica Wakandan lake for me to skinny dip in behind that bathroom door.” He said, his tone challenging even though they both know it’s an empty one. 

Steve rolled his eyes and decided to change his tactic. He lurched forward and pressed his beard onto Bucky’s back, shaking his head fiercely, determined to inflict as much beard burn as possible. He let out grumble-cooing noises with his attack, knowing full well how Bucky hated this kind of babying blather. (He didn’t. He loved it. Also, Bucky would never admit he liked Steve’s new rugged look if anyone asked, but Steve _knew_ Bucky fancied himself some beard burns in bed). 

Bucky shrieked and roared with laughter, trying his best to wiggle out under Steve. But Steve was faster, he grasped Bucky’s wrists and placed them beside his head. “Come. To. The. Bathroom. With. Me,” Steve punctuated each word with one harsh swipe of beard to the back of Bucky’s neck. Bucky wheezed his way through it and turned his face sideway so he could see Steve. “Uncle! Uncle!” He cried. 

Steve stopped his onslaught immediately on that, releasing his grip on Bucky’s wrists after. He kissed the redness on Bucky’s nape as a token apology and hold his lips there for a few seconds—he just couldn’t help it. “Come,” he said, softly. 

“Nope.” Bucky answered, popping the end of the word with a loud ‘p’. His eyes twinkled, gleeful.

What could Steve do but lift his eyebrows, incredulous? He could not contain the smile breaking out on his face, despite his trying his best not to. He raised his eyes upwards, as if he was asking for some help from the deity above to give him patience for this one pain in the ass. Just for a show for Bucky, if anything. 

Bucky was about to ugly chortle at his expression, but Steve cut it midway by dropping his full weight on top of Bucky, fishing a loud “ _oof_ ” from him. 

“What made you sucha lil’ shit like this, hmm?” Steve asked. He closed his eyes, relishing on the warmth of Bucky’s body. He moved his hand to lazily twirl Bucky’s clump of gelled hair.

“Learned from the best,” Bucky chuckled, giving Steve’s forearm a few pats. “Move, punk, you ain’t skin and bones anymore.” 

“Nope!” he replied cheerfully, parroting back Bucky’s earlier answer. 

Bucky sighed a long exhale at that, shrugging a little bit, as if to ask the world, _see?_

They stayed like that for a little while. Steve didn’t actually mind; Bucky’s hair was coarse and unrelenting under his nose, but he liked the smell. Of course Bucky did not use the same gel as he did in the 40’s, but there was enough _Bucky_ in it that if he closed his eyes, Steve could pretend they were still living in their rickety tenement, with the summer sun filtering through their curtain. It wasn’t a healthy thought, the voice that suspiciously sounded like Sam from the back of his head tutted out. You might want to talk about this to your shrink next week, it said. 

But Steve was snuggling on top of his best guy now, so he swept that thought under his mind’s rug, and sunk his nose deeper into Bucky’s hair. He inhaled deeply and released his breath in calculated slowness. He could sense his muscles that he did not know were tensed out easing. 

He was already half-lulled to sleep when Bucky casually grabbed his wrists, without heat. But then Bucky drew them towards his chest, meticulously positioning Steve’s fingers on the nubs of it. Steve’s eyebrows raised even though he was still half-dazed from near-sleep. 

An inquisitive hum raised from the back of Steve’s throat, imploring if this was what Bucky really wanted. He responded by squirming his body, chasing more friction for his nipples just by the virtue of Steve’s fingers being _there_. Steve was almost immediately awake for that alone. Almost. His dick twitched with enthusiasm. 

To slow things down, Steve nipped Bucky’s nape, shushing him. Steve peppered every part of Bucky he could reach with tender kisses, paying extra attention to the scars on his left shoulder—or at least what was left of them after Wakanda’s medical and prosthetic team effort. His fingers rubbed both of Bucky’s nipples, unhurried. 

Bucky gasped softly when Steve pinched his left nipple and gave it a careful tug. 

“Mmm do more of that,” Bucky sighed, and so Steve did. This time to his right nipple, and then both at the same time, slowly, repeatedly, teasing as many wispy moans as possible out of Bucky. Meanwhile Steve breathed heavy into Bucky’s hair, bit his earlobe and tugged on it because Steve knew how Bucky loved that too. He could feel Bucky’s nipples perking up and hardening under his ministrations. He couldn’t see, but he knew they’d color really pink and become very sensitive right about now. 

His cock filled out to its full attention real fast in the process, what with Bucky’s gasping and sighing of Steve’s name. So naturally he ground down between the full plump of Bucky’s ass cheeks. The both of them groaned at that. 

“How do you want this, sweetheart?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ears, his voice already breathy. 

Bucky grunted and reached down to pat Steve’s ass. Getting the signal, Steve hoisted his weight off Bucky, and that was when Bucky made a vice grip on his wrist and sent his world careening sideways. The next second Steve was manhandled onto his back, Bucky sat on his torso with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows, a silent _whose weight on top of whom now_.

Steve would laugh at how ridiculous that was, if not for the fact that _he_ was ridiculously aroused right now. Bucky had always been a sight to see, but now, beefed up with muscles and just enough fat, with smattering of hair on his chest and abs, his nipples pink and abused, his eyes half-lidded, and his well-endowed dick indecently tenting his briefs—Steve gulped. He was completely awake now.

“The question is, Steven,” he drawled, “how do _you_ want to take it tonight?” 

And oh, _oh_ , so _that’s_ how they’re ending their evening tonight.

“Yeah?” Steve grinned back. “Remind me again how I’ve been a bad boy since the 40’s?”

Bucky growled and bent close to playfully lick and bite the behind of Steve’s ear, the most ticklish part of him. Steve yelped and turned it into abortive sounds, his brain short-circuiting between a moan and a laugh. 

He tossed his body trying to get away from Bucky, but Bucky grappled his wrists and gathered them above his head with his metal hand, effectively stopping Steve from any attempt to escape, his grasp unyielding. Steve’s breaths quickened as he saw Bucky biting his flushed bottom lip, his pupil dilating, roaming all over Steve’s chest, _Christ_. How the tables had turned, and Steve was decidedly _very_ delighted at how the evening was unfolding. 

Bucky surged forward then to catch Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth. He then lapped the bitten lip and started kissing Steve, languorously, gently, _too_ gently compared to what Steve thought was about to happen. But he savored it like it was the last brush of touch he could get from the love of his life. It was also their first kiss this evening, Steve realized. 

He was barely able to push his tongue into Bucky’s mouth when Bucky pulled away. Steve whined, his mind buzzed with _not enough, not enough_. Bucky kissed him one last time, hard, to silence him, then moved to trail kisses all over his face: his cheeks, his jaw, his furrowed eyebrows, his nose.

Steve opened his eyes a little to peek—when did he close his eyes?—and Bucky was _staring_ at him. But that wasn’t just it; Bucky’s icy, gray gaze weren’t only painted with heated desires. It gleamed with warmth, fondness, as if he was trying to coat what he was seeing with affection, as if Steve was _precious_. 

Steve squirmed. He could face a purple snapocalypse titan with his two bare fists all right, but being lavished with such adoration still turned his guts upside down. So Steve reacted how he always reacted to every agitation in his whole misfortune of a life: he scowled. Hard. 

“Clock’s ticking here you slug,” he jibed, “time’s turning, it’s a new year already, chop chop, all that.”

Bucky huffed a soft chuckle. “Patience, boy,” he said, his flesh hand slid down to pinch and twist Steve’s right nipple. “Calm your tits.”

Steve pouted and Bucky kissed it away with a quick peck, a smirk on his lips, telling Steve he knew exactly what Steve was doing. Steve got his kiss so it was still his win, really. 

Bucky’s lips bit the shell of his ear one last time, just a tad hurtful, and he pressed his lips on Steve’s ear. 

“Wanna get fucked, babe?” He rumbled low, deep from inside his chest. “Wanna touch you so bad the whole night, taste that sweet ass of yours.”

A pathetic whimper rose unbidden from Steve. He loved it whenever Bucky’s mouth switch got flipped on like this. He frantically nodded his want.

Bucky drew back and shot him a feral grin. He shuffled forward from his sitting position towards Steve’s chest, pulling down the elastic of his briefs. Steve welcomed the sight of his red, hard cock and the smell of heavy musk with another whimper.

“You gotta wet my dick first, baby doll,” husked Bucky. 

“Such a romantic,” said Steve. He wanted to continue his jab but Bucky gave his shaft a couple quick tugs and directed the head of his cock to smear precum all around Steve’s lips. Steve’s tongue was then too preoccupied trying to chase some taste. 

“So good for me, my sweet boy,” Bucky’s smirk got wider, “always hungry for my cock.”

Steve was about to bellow a protest because Bucky kept purposefully avoiding Steve’s mouth, but Bucky got tired of his own game first and finally, _finally_ fed Steve his cock. 

Steve’s eyes rolled backwards once the tinge of saltiness touched his tongue. He forced his throat to go as lax as possible; Bucky slid home in one thrust, always had. He knew Steve loved sucking cock rough, enjoyed the weight that sealed his mouth. 

Bucky slowed down for the last inches of his dick, letting Steve control his breathing, until Steve’s nose was buried in the thick curls of his hairs. He sighed with content and stayed there for a moment, grabbing and petting Steve’s hair intermittently. Steve didn’t miss his chance to lap his tongue on any part of Bucky’s cock that he could reach inside. He gulped down the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth and he could feel, more than hear, Bucky’s breath hitching.

Every time Steve breathed in, Bucky’s pungent scent shot blood straight to his dick, already aching and painfully hard. The front of his boxers was dark and wet with an obscene amount of precum. Both of his hands were still pinned down, he could do nothing to alleviate the tension of his pitifully untouched dick. Helpless, he ground down his ass onto the bed, seeking pressure for his hole if nothing else. 

The movement jostled Bucky forward and pushed his cock into Steve’s throat impossibly deeper. Steve could feel the muscles of his airway constrict at the sudden further intrusion, making him gag hard on Bucky’s cock. It was an embarrassing feat to his self-proclaimed Cocksucking Champion title, but when he flicked his eyes upwards, the edges of his sight already blurry from tears, he saw Bucky’s face lit up at the sound of his choking; pleased as punch.

“Yeah, baby? You like that?” He cooed, “gagging on my cock so prettily, eager to get your lil’ wet mouth fucked aren’t you?”

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes, trying to convey his exasperation as non-verbal as possible. But then he jolted his shoulders in a way that encouraged Bucky to move. Taking up his cues, Bucky smiled and started thrusting his cock in and out, his grip firm on Steve’s hair. 

Bucky set up the pace fast and harsh right from the get go, just like how Steve liked it. He let his jaw hung loose, careful to cover his teeth, and moved his tongue to snag on Bucky’s frenulum whenever his cock glided through. After a few minutes, Steve zoned out and instead focused on Bucky’s endless stream of _oh, oh, yes, that’s it babe, fuck, yes, you take it so well_.

Bucky jerked his hair roughly, angling Steve’s head so he could shove his cock straight to his throat. A few beads of sweat dropped from the sheen on his forehead to Steve’s cheek, his breathing sharp and heavy, his eyes wild. Steve moaned at the wanton display. This was what he took pleasure in from sucking cock: rendering Bucky to a thoroughly debauched state by nothing more but his tongue. Steve’s chin was now drenched with drool but he really couldn’t care less. 

“Fuck,” Bucky rasped, loud. He heaved and released both Steve’s arms and hair, leaving his muscles tingling from the sudden rush of blood towards his limbs. Bucky pulled back and squeezed the base of his dick. “Pretty, Stevie, so good for me, Christ, taking cock so well”, he babbled while sloppily kissing every part of Steve’s damp face; a mixture of sweat and saliva. 

Steve mewled, his skin humming from both arousal and neglect. His hand fumbled below without his mind telling it to, frenzied to push down his boxers to the back of his balls and stroke his neglected cock. Bucky purred and moved his lips following the direction of Steve’s hand. He mapped out the shapes of Steve’s collar bones with his bites, made his stop on Steve’s chest to suck his nipples, and went on to lick his way down to the navel. He gently extricated Steve’s cock from Steve’s frantic tugs, inciting a protesting whine from Steve. But then Bucky swooped in to wolf down his cock and the whine turned into a needy whimper immediately. 

The wet velvety heat that engulfed his oversensitive cock was too much, _too much_ ; Steve rocked his hips up without warning, chasing some more of that heat. Untrained for rigorous oral activities, Bucky spluttered and choked on his own spit. Steve had the dignity to think of apologizing for a second, but then Bucky looked up while coughing and _that_ triggered uncontrollable giggling from the depth of Steve’s belly. Bucky glared and swatted the side of his ass while Steve tried his best to keep his snickers under control. 

“I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ ,” Steve gasped, “please continue,” he waved his hand downwards, gesturing to the remainder of his body, inviting Bucky to explore further. 

“You punk, you’re lucky you’re cute, you know that right?” Bucky groused, but he continued his path lower, lower, until he pulled down Steve’s boxers to his ankle, and brought up Steve’s thighs to the back of his shoulders, opening wider access for his mouth to Steve’s rear. 

Steve inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of Bucky’s tongue making a point, ghosting over his perineum and down to his taint, and then back up again. He was barely touching, but Steve’s goosebumps raised from anticipation. His heart pounded faster. 

“Bucky, what the fuck, gimme that, _please_ ,” he pleaded, already heady from the amount of attention he was directing to the lower part of his body. 

It seemed he managed to rile up Bucky pretty hard with their earlier face fucking, because Bucky immediately swirled his tongue around Steve’s perineum without another _please_. Steve fluttered the muscles of his hole, inviting Bucky to lick closer, and he did: he slid his tongue inside. He used both of his thumbs to pull Steve’s cheeks apart, the tip of his metal thumb slipped an inch deeper into Steve’s hole to usher the slither of his tongue. The contrast between the warm of his tongue and the cold of the metal, more than anything, made Steve’s breath stutter. 

“Yes, Buck, _fuck_ , please,” he panted, “more, more, _harder_ ,”

Bucky made a guttural noise and went to town with his mouth. He sucked Steve’s pucker, lapped and nudged at it, and went back to fuck his way into Steve’s inside. Steve could only keen _ah, ah, ah_ relentlessly, his higher functions halted into utter uselessness. 

The whole world melted around him, all molasses and sandy gold, leaving all the points of contact he had with Bucky glowing embers. Steve squeezed his eyes closed, His arms placed over his face, his lungs gasping for breath. All he could feel was the hot-cold of Bucky’s attention, the rustles of the bedsheet, and the obscene wet sounds echoing from beneath.

Half of Steve’s mind sensed that Bucky’s flesh hand withdrew and floundered for something between the pillows, but he didn’t actually noticed that he did until he heard the tell-tale _pop_ sound of an opened bottle of lube. The chill of Bucky’s left hand eased off for a fraction of second, then it came back colder and wetter. 

Two metal fingers entered his body, slippery from copious amount of spit and lube. Steve’s body flushed hot despite the cold insertion on his entrance, his back arched. He cried, high and needy, _Buck, oh, oh, Buck_ , while Bucky fingered him good. His fingers confidently moved inside him, swirling and thrusting, purposeful. His tongue busy mouthing at Steve’s balls. 

Steve attempted his best to breathe deep and exhale slowly through his mouth, trying to loosen his rim muscles. It didn’t take long before Bucky found that sweet spot inside him, igniting sweltering heat that built from his groin to all over his body. 

“Bucky, _there_ ,” he sobbed, “please, _please_ , Buck,” at this point Steve honestly didn’t know what he was begging anymore. 

“Yeah?” Bucky rasped. He sat bolt upright while keeping the two fingers swiveling inside Steve, his right hand idly caressing Steve’s thigh. “Yeah, sweetheart? You like it there?” He whispered, his tone low. Somehow he managed to inject his voice full of both reverence and filth. 

Steve sobbed again, his whole body trembled. Bucky pressed his fingers on his prostate over and over again and they’re too much and _not enough_.

“Say it, sweetheart,” Bucky urged, “tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

Steve’s eyes wandered straight to Bucky’s cock—somewhere along the way Buck had apparently got rid of his ruined briefs—It lay heavy on Bucky’s thigh, hard and angry red. Steve moaned at the sight. 

“God, Bucky, please, fuck me,” Steve beseeched, “gimme your cock, please,”

Bucky gave his thigh one last parting kiss and headed towards the bedside drawer to retrieve the condom. But Steve stopped him halfway, he seized Bucky’s arm and shook his head. 

“No, not like that, want you in me, inside me,” Steve could only hope his garble was still intelligible to Bucky. “Raw me. _Please_ ,”

Bucky hissed and surged forward to press his lips on Steve’s, _hard_. “Goddamn, doll, Jesus fucking _Christ_ ,” he croaked, “you have no fucking idea what you do to me, huh? You have no fucking idea _at all_.” 

Steve did not have the time to react, much less any wherewithal to process any coherent sentence to respond at all, before Bucky pulled his legs apart and positioned himself between them. Steve could feel Bucky’s thick girth pushing against his slick entrance, and it relented easily, still affected by the quickie they had this afternoon. Steve shuddered when the bulbous head of Bucky’s cock managed to pop into his hole. 

Bucky heaved his way through sliding deep into Steve, carefully controlling his speed as to not hurt him. He blew a heavy breath when he was fully rested inside. His balls, heavy, seated on Steve’s ass. Steve needed to take a moment to gather himself because he’d been in this position thousands of times but he’d never get used to this feeling of being _so full_ of Bucky, opening him up, his thickness filling every crease Steve didn’t know he had inside him. 

Bucky bent forward to give Steve a lurid tongue-full kiss, and Steve automatically tangled his arms around Bucky’s neck. Steve wanted to tell Bucky to _move_ , but his brain just didn’t want to cooperate right then. So he rutted his hips instead, desperate for Bucky’s cock to rub the inside of his walls. The bed creaked below him, masking his loud panting. 

Bucky chuckled and moved to hook the behind of Steve’s knees to the inside of his elbows. He then pushed them off with a huff, practically bending Steve in half, the new position allowed his cock to reach even deeper. Steve wailed, high, his own cock jerked and leaked a lot more precum onto his stomach. 

Bucky begun to drew out and pounce his hips in one motion. “Fu-uck,” he bellowed under his breath. Steve would mirror the sentiment if only he wasn’t having trouble voicing out anything that was not monosyllable blubbering. His hands scrambled for purchase and ended up raking his nails across Bucky’s back and through the dense clumps of his hair. 

“God, baby, hungry for my fat cock aren’t you?”, Bucky teased. Steve whined at that, rolling his hips to reply with _yes, fast, hurry_.

Bucky didn’t need further encouragement; he repeatedly slammed into Steve’s sloppy hole, his pace hard and unforgiving. He changed his angles every so often until he hit _that_ spot and Steve _screamed_. Bucky moaned in response, contended, and made it his mission to hit the same spot again and again. His hips pounded ruthlessly, chasing his release. 

Their bedroom was filled with the wet noise of slapping skins and Steve’s _ah, ah, ah, Buck, yes, god, fuck_ and Bucky’s answering grunts. He gripped Bucky’s hair and craned his neck to request for a kiss. Bucky kissed him and more; he gnawed at his jaw and sucked the area between his neck and shoulder. 

“Fuck, baby, your hole, so _tight_ for me,” he slurred into Steve’s clavicle, “so perfect, Stevie, my love,” He was coming undone on top of Steve and Steve clinged hard to hug him tight. 

“Buck, Bucky,” he cried, “love you, love you so much,” and it’s true, his heart soared when Bucky clutched him back just as tight. 

His rhythm faltered not long after that. His cock jerked inside Steve, pumping hot, wet come into him. Once, twice, and Bucky trembled in Steve’s embrace, gasping for breath. His cock made a valiant twitch to blurt another bout of come while Bucky was coming down from his high, and Steve held him through them still. 

Not long after that Bucky pushed himself up and tangled his tongue to Steve’s, licking his way into Steve’s mouth with a moan. His hips gyrated to push his still half-hard cock to seek for more pleasure and Steve hummed and breathed into Bucky’s mouth. His cock still a painful weight on his stomach, but it was secondary to Bucky right then. 

“Baby, baby boy, so perfect for me,” Bucky purred. He slowly pulled out and Steve winced at the emptiness that Bucky’s cock left behind. Bucky shushed him by stroking his stomach.

“How do you want me, love?” He asked, tender. “Do you wanna fuck me between my thighs? Or do you want me to suck you off?”

Steve whined at Bucky’s offer and his cock throbbed with interest. “Thighs, please,” his voice hoarse and scratchy. 

Bucky promptly made a move to fetch the lube from between the sheets. He then smeared a good amount of it between his thighs. He made a show out of it by spreading his legs as wide as possible for Steve to see, his face smug, the hair on his thighs sticky and drenched from sweat and lube. His spent dick limped obscenely between his legs, wet and covered in his own release. 

Steve, already propped by his elbow and stroking his cock with fervor, groaned. “Bucky, please, you’re killing me.”

“Yeah? I thought we were past that stage of our relationship already,” He asked, his face the picture of faux innocence. Steve groaned again but this time for another reason because that was such a _bad_ joke his cock almost wilted. Almost.

Instead he rolled a laughing Bucky over—Bucky had always been like this after he came, all giggly and smiley—and spooned him from behind. Steve kissed his hair and fondle his chest while his hard cock slipped between Bucky’s strong, thick thighs. 

“Mm yeah baby, play with my tits while you fuck me, I like that,” Bucky said, already pliant and languorous under Steve’s hands, his chest wiggling. Steve sighed and squeezed them for good measure. 

Steve had never been much of a talker in bed so he snapped his hips right away, knocking a breath out of Bucky. Bucky tightened the grasp of his thighs; Steve’s cock smoothly slid between those powerful cords of muscles, producing squelchy sounds amidst Steve’s harsh breathing. 

He wasn’t surprised he didn’t last long, really. The thing that sent him over the edge, eventually, wasn’t just the tight heat enclosing his cock, or Bucky’s quiet murmur of _yes, Stevie, use me all you want, god, fuck_ ; it was when Steve felt a stream of Bucky’s come trickled outside from the depth of his own ass. He felt so goddamn _filthy_ then, and it lit a flame low inside his belly, and he came with a yell. 

Bucky entwined their fingers while waiting for Steve to catch his breath. Once his heart beats came back to its somewhat normal rate, Steve kissed the back of Bucky’s head once and shoved him over. Bucky yelped in protest but complied and got on his back. 

“What the hell, Stevie?” Bucky frowned.

Steve ignored him and proceeded to spread his legs apart. The middle of Bucky’s thighs were now messy with lube and white stripes of his release; the hair clumped and swirly from the wetness. The sight gave Steve shudders. 

He then placed a hand on the mess and spreaded the mixture of lube and semen all over Bucky’s thighs and pelvis. Bucky frown got deeper, quizzical. Steve knew that Bucky was a smart fella, so he raised his eyebrows and lifted a corner of his mouth, challenging. Realization dawned on Bucky’s face, his mouth formed a small ‘o’ and his eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Fuck _you_ , Rogers,” he grouched. His head fell back to the pillows in surrender, and Steve grinned. 

“So am I a good boy or a bad boy, Buck?” Steve implored, “I’m getting mixed signals here so far.”

“Fuck you, I dunno, I ain’t Santa I don’t keep track of who’s naughty or nice.” Bucky said into the nook of his arms. Steve sniggered and patted Bucky’s hips. He then looked down to appreciate his handiwork: Bucky’s thighs and pelvis were now a complete wreckage of sex fluids. 

“So are you going to come with me to the bathroom, now?” Steve smiled, sickly sweet. 

His laugh after was partially muffled by the pillow Bucky threw at him, followed by Bucky’s emphatic _fuck you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my very firstborn! This is my first time dipping my toes into creative writing, and it was actually quite fun!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos/comments are appreciated! Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/verbalatte) or [tumblr](verbalatte.tumblr.com) or [DW](verbalatte.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
